


Water Sports: MH Dare fic for anon...

by QueenMarmot



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to an anon request/double dog dare:<br/>"I double dog dare you to write an MH fanfic about Lagoona and Gil going into mating season for fishy people, but their races require a third. Usually a werewolf is chosen (stamina for a week or so), but they go with Jackson and Holt, bc one is out and the other is resting. Plot twist, seahorse style -Gil has receiving and Lagoona depositing genitalia. Mark them up good. But don't tell the others at school. Water is necessary 50% ofthetime. Think you could make it work?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Sports: MH Dare fic for anon...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok - so I didn't follow the prompt exactly (all the sex is water-based in this), but I think it's close enough. Hope you like it - it's certainly the weirdest request I've had, but I'm pretty pleased with the result.

“You want me to what!?” exclaimed Jackson.

“Well it wouldn’t be just you, it would be Holt as well” said Lagoona.

“That way you can share the duties” explained Gil, “so neither of you get too tired.”

“It’s a real honour” went on Lagoona, “Gil and I spent ages deciding who we were going to ask.”

Jackson stared at the sea monster and the river monster in disbelief.

“H-how does that even work...?” he asked. “I mean... why do you need me? Can’t you just... do the thing between the two of you?”

“I wish it were that simple,” sighed Lagoona. She turned and looked lovingly at Gil. “But that’s not how Mother Nature made us.”

“Please Jackson, it would mean so much to Lagoona and I” implored Gil.

Jackson pressed his fingers to his temples.

_”I dunno bro’,”_ murmured Holt from inside Jackson’s head, _”sounds kinda weird to me. I mean – where exactly am I supposed to put my dick?”_

“We need to know more before we can really answer you” said Jackson.

“Of course...” said Lagoona, “what do you want to know?”

“Well, I must admit I’m a little confused by the biology here” said Jackson. “I mean, Lagoona’s a girl right? So why would she need me and Holt to... uh... help impregnate Gil? Shouldn’t Gil be the one doing the impregnating?”

“We water monsters are a bit different” explained Lagoona. “When we enter our mating cycle, us girl monsters produce thousands of eggs. But those eggs need to be fertilised and kept safe until they hatch. That’s where the boy monsters come in.” 

“When the time comes” went on Gil, “Lagoona will deposit her eggs in me, and then I will take care of them for a few weeks before releasing them into open water.”

“Most of the poor little guys won’t survive” said Lagoona sadly, “but a few will, and they will grow bigger and bigger, and eventually, after a few years, they will return to their spawning grounds to find their parents.” She squeezed Gil’s hand. “And I know we’ll make great parents.”

Jackson frowned.

“So where do Holt and I come in to it?”

“Well, we need your help to give us the best chance of success” said Gil. “We need someone that can... uh... stimulate us both over extended periods of time.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jackson doubtfully.

“We’ll mate multiple times during the cycle,” explained Lagoona, and because we won’t know if the babies will be fresh water or salt water monsters, we’ll need to do the whole thing in both environments. But... it can be a bit tricky for us to maintain a high enough level of arousal for so long. And that’s where you guys come in.” She smiled shyly at Jackson.

“We obviously needed to choose someone that we were both attracted to” said Gil, causing Jackson to blush, “but you and Holt have the added advantage that one of you can rest while the other is having sex with us.”

“You two should be able to keep going for hours!” exclaimed Lagoona excitedly. “We’ll just keep cumming and cumming, over and over!” 

_”Sounds like my kinda party”_ interjected Holt. _”Although I’m still not entirely sure where I’m supposed to stick my dick...”_

“Please Jackson?” pleaded Lagoona, “I promise we’ll take good care of you both.”

Jackson looked from Lagoona to Gil, and back to Lagoon again. Their request seemed so heartfelt. And, if he was honest with himself, he was more than a little curious to find out if he really could fuck for hours on end.

“O-ok... y-yes,” he stammered, blushing an even deeper shade of pink “We’ll d-do it!” 

***

The sun was shining, and a warm breeze was blowing gently across Jackson’s skin as he stood on the jetty behind Lagoona’s house. Gil and Lagoona were already in the water, playfully splashing each other.

“Come on in Jackson!” called out Lagoona, “the water’s beautiful!”

_”You heard the ghoul bro’,”_ said Holt, _”Jump right in and get this party started!”_

Jackson took a deep breath, and quickly took of his underpants. He hesitated for a second, and then jumped off the jetty and into the ocean. He gasped as the water enveloped him; it was cool but not cold. His head went under for a few seconds, and then he bobbed to the surface coughing and spluttering.

_”Real smooth bro’...”_ laughed Holt. 

“Are you ok?” asked Gil, swimming alongside Jackson.

“Yes – uh, I just swallowed a bit of water there... I’ll be fine” mumbled Jackson, more than a little embarrassed.

“Ok... just relax... this is going to be fun, remember?” went on Gil. “Are you ready?”

Jackson nodded.

“Good” grinned Gil.

Lagoona swam up to Jackson and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jackson could see her breasts just below the surface. He swallowed hard.

_”Mmmmmm...”_ murmured Holt in Jackson’s mind, _”I’d like to suck them titties...”_

Lagoon licked her lips as she pulled Jackson towards her.

“Don’t be shy now, baby” she whispered. 

She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft and tasted of salt. Jackson moaned as he felt her body press against his own beneath the water. She took his hand and placed it on one of her breasts. His cock responded instantly. Lagoona smirked as it pushed against her thigh.

“That’s better” she murmured.

Suddenly Jackson became aware of Gil behind him. 

“Mind if I join you?” said the river monster, huskily.

Jackson turned to Gil and smiled. 

“Sure” he said softly.

He let out a loud groan as Gil began to kiss his way across the back of his neck, and then another as Lagoona’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Let’s get you ready for us, baby” she hummed, pumping her hand up and down the shaft.

Jackson had to close his eyes – the sensations were so intense.

_”Awww yeah!”_ growled Holt, _”this is gonna be fun!”_

In less than a minute, Jackson was fully hard and moaning helplessly as Lagoona worked him up.

“Ok” she whispered, “let’s see what you can do for me now...”

Jackson sighed as she released his cock, and Gil swam away. The river monster watched with hooded eyes as Lagoona shifted so that she was in front of Jackson. 

“Come here” she said, turning to Jackson. She pushed her ass against his hips, tipping herself forward. “You’ll have to guide yourself in, baby” she instructed, “I’m ready for you...”

Jackson bit his lip as he took hold of the base of his cock. He used his free hand to steady Lagoona’s hips as he sought out her entrance. After a moment, he felt himself brush against something warm and soft.

“That’s it right there” whispered Lagoona.

Jackson pushed himself forward. There was a brief sensation of resistance, and then he sank himself inside the sea monster.

Lagoona threw her head back and gasped.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” she cried.

Gil was instantly in front of her, kissing her throat and squeezing her breasts.

She felt warm and soft and _really_ wet to Jackson. 

“Move, baby” she gasped, turning to look at Jackson.

He tried to shift his hips back, but he started to sink in the water.

“It’s really difficult – I can’t move and keep myself afloat” he said anxiously.

“Hold on to me” said Lagoona, “I’ll keep you safe.”

Jackson did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Lagoona’s body. He managed to brace himself, and began to thrust into her.

“Oh, yeah, baby! Right there!” she screamed.

_”Whoa! She’s noisy!”_ exclaimed Holt, _”I like her!”_

Gil’s hands stroked their way down Lagoona’s body, pausing briefly to reach around and squeeze Jackson’s ass cheeks. Poor Jackson was already lost to the sensation of _wet_ and _heat;_ he bit down on Lagoona’s shoulder, his hips jerking forward.

“Mmmmm...” groaned Lagoona. Then she began to whimper. Gil had shifted his body in front of her. Jackson felt Gil’s hands brush up against his cock as he guided Lagoona towards him. The River monster leaned back and closed his eyes as he let out a sigh.

_”Well I guess they’re hooked up then...”_ observed Holt.

“C’mon baby, fuck me harder!” gasped Lagoona.

Jackson snapped his hips forward, thrusting as hard as he could. Lagoona was yelling obscenities at the top of her voice and Gil was gasping and moaning. Jackson could feel the two water monsters shuddering.

“I’m close!” he panted.

“Do it!” shouted Lagoona, “cum for me, baby!”

Jackson pounded into Lagoona – two more, three more thrusts, then he cried out as he felt his orgasm wash over him. His cock throbbed inside Lagoona – she screamed and started to shake.

“I’m cumming!”

Gil pulled Lagoona towards him, wrapping his arms and legs around her. Jackson felt his cock slip out as the two water monsters locked themselves together, kissing passionately as they sank below the waves. They were submerged for several minutes. Jackson lay back, gently floating as he caught his breath.

_”That was intense!”_ said Holt. _”I can’t wait to have a go!”_

Eventually Gil and Lagoona resurfaced.

“Thanks Jackson – you were amazing!” said Lagoona swimming up to him and planting a kiss on his lips. “You wanna go again? Or does Holt want a turn?”

_”My turn!”_ yelled Holt.

“Actually, Holt wants to...” grinned Jackson.

Lagoona nodded.

“Ok then... you best sort yourselves out.”

Jackson smiled, then swam back to the jetty. He reached over to his iCoffin, which was hooked up to some speakers, and opened the playlist that Holt had compiled. He hit play, and waited for the music to start.

A heavy beat kicked in – Jackson felt the familiar burning sensation – the water around him started to churn. There was a brief moment of pain, and then he was gone; replaced by Holt.

“Oh yeah!” whooped Holt, punching the air, “the Holtster is here!” Gil and Lagoona exchanged a smile. The fire elemental leaned back in the water. As he bobbed upright, he ran his fingers through his wet hair and grinned at the monsters. “So... which one of you two do I have the pleasure of fucking today?”

“Well, actually we were hoping you’d be doing both of us at some point” replied Lagoona, “but right now, I think it’s Gil’s turn.” She turned to the river monster and kissed him passionately. “If that’s alright with you, babe?” she said, breaking the kiss.

“Absolutely...” breathed Gil.

“Ok...” said Holt. He swam over to the two monsters. “So how’s it gonna work?” he asked.

Gil leaned in to Lagoona’s ear and whispered something. The sea monster giggled and nodded her head. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea!” she cried.

Holt looked confused.

“Don’t worry, Holt, like we said, we’ll take good care of you” said Gil. He winked, and then slipped below the surface.

“Where’s he go... ohhhhhh” said Holt, his eyes growing wide as he felt Gil’s mouth on his cock.

Lagoona giggled again.

“That feels _really_ good” sighed Holt.

_”He sure knows what he’s doing”_ murmured Jackson.

“Fuck yeah!” agreed Holt.

Then Lagoona swam alongside Holt and Gil. She reached out to stroke Holt’s face. 

“See anything you like” she whispered.

Holt bit his lip and nodded. Lagoona smiled and wrapped her legs around Holt’s chest, pulling him towards her. Holt felt his mouth go dry as her breasts bobbed in front of him – just inches away. Her nipples were hard and a beautiful blush shade of pink. He leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth.

“Fuck, baby! Your mouth is hot!” she cried as Holt swirled his tongue over the pink nub. He grinned and sucked harder, bringing his hands up to squeeze her breasts. “Oh, yes! That feels so good!” she screamed.

Holt grew bolder and gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive tip, rolling it between his teeth and tongue. Lagoona moaned loudly, her hands tangling in Holt’s hair as she pushed his face against her soft mounds.

Beneath the surface, Gil was working Holt’s shaft with his mouth, and Holt could barely concentrate on Lagoona. He leant back, releasing her tit with a wet slurp, and gasped at Gil took him deep in to his throat.

“Holy fuck!” he ground out. “Does he not have a gag reflex?”

“Nope” murmured Lagoona, nipping Holt’s ear. 

Holt shuddered.

“You know, I am not gonna last long like this” he admitted. “You want me to fuck your boyfriend? I’d better get on with it, or I’m gonna blow my load in his face.”

“Ok baby” whispered Lagoona, untangling herself from the fire elemental. She dipped below the surface, and after a moment, Holt felt Gil release his aching cock. 

The two water monsters came up to the surface wrapped around each other. Lagoona turned to Holt.

“I’m already inside Gil” she explained. “You just get your hot rod up him and we’ll take him to paradise!”

_”So I guess this is where you get to find out where you stick your cock”_ smirked Jackson.

Holt simply grinned and swam behind the river monster. Gil leaned back against Holt’s shoulder and turned to press a kiss to the fire elemental’s neck. Holt shivered, arching into the contact. He stroked his hands down Gil’s back, tracing his spine with his thumbs as it curved towards Gil’s ass. He squeezed Gil’s ass cheeks as he lined himself up. He could feel Lagoona already inside the river monster.

“Don’t worry – the water is all the lubrication we’ll need” whispered Gil.

Holt nodded, then guided his cock between Gil’s firm mounds. He groaned loudly as he breeched Gil, his cock sliding alongside Lagoona.

“Fuck! So tight!” he ground out.

Gil let out a filthy sigh.

“Ooohhhnnnnggg...” he gasped.

Holt placed his hands on Gil’s hips to steady himself, and pushed up into the river monster – long shallow thrusts that had Gil practically whimpering. Then Lagoona started to thrust into Gil as well, alternating with Holt’s rhythm. Holt’s fingers dug into Gil’s flesh as he felt Gil’s channel clench around him – no ghoul could ever be this tight, he thought, and the added friction from Lagoona was simply delicious.

“That’s it baby, fuck him good” murmured Lagoona; her pupils were blown with predatory lust as she made eye contact with Holt.

Holt started to quicken his pace, pushing harder, faster, deeper; Lagoona matched him thrust for thrust.

Gil was babbling now – a filthy stream of barely intelligible sounds. He closed his eyes and started to spasm.

“C’mon Gil!” cried Lagoona, “That’s it, cum for mama!”

Gil threw his head back and screamed.

Holt gasped for breath as Gil clamped around his cock.

“Oh fuck!” yelled Holt, his orgasm barrelling in to him like a tsunami. He closed his eyes as his vision started to blur. He could hear Lagoona screaming as well. The water around them was churning and bubbling; steam was rising from the surface. Holt’s hips jerked over and over in time with Gil as the river monster’s body milked his cock of every last drop of cum. For a brief moment, Holt was sure he would pass out, and then suddenly he felt Gil release him, and he slipped his cock out, panting hard as he lay back in the water.

Once more, Gil and Lagoona disappeared below the surface for several long minutes. Holt stared up at the blue sky and smiled. This was turning out to be even more fun than he had expected.

Suddenly he heard a splash. 

“Feeling tired are we baby?” purred Lagoona coming up beside Holt.

Holt sat up in the water and grinned.

“So... is Jackson ready for round two?” asked Gil.

***

Jackson lay on his back, enjoying the warm sun on his naked body. It had certainly been an interesting few days. He and Holt had surprised themselves with the level of stamina they had developed – by the last day each of them could go three or even four rounds with the water monsters before the other had to take over. But now their duties were finished, and Jackson actually felt a little sad. He’d asked if he could be with Gil and Lagoona when they released their babies into open water, but they’d told him that the babies relied on the scent of their parents to find their way back to their spawning grounds, and having a human – or a fire elemental for that matter – present could confuse them.

Jackson propped himself up on his elbows and looked down into the river where he could see Gil and Lagoona embrace – tenderly kissing and stroking each other.

“They look made for each other, don’t they?” said Jackson wistfully. “And I’ll bet they’ll be the best parents too.”

_“I think you might be right there, bro’”_ murmured Holt.

”Do you think we’ll ever find someone to love us like that?” asked Jackson.

Holt sighed.

_“I dunno, that kind of love – it’s special. But... yeah, I hope someday we will.”_

“So do I...” said Jackson lying back down and staring up at the sky, “so do I.”

_The End._


End file.
